Joyeux Noel
by FaithAdeline
Summary: A christmas one shot featuring Sagelle and Aro. Enjoy! R


Snow fell in torrents, the sky was a purplish blue. I breathed in the crisp, cool air. I could smell everything. The white fluff at my feet smelled clean and wet, the pines smelled like home. My boots clapped against the cobbled paths and my dress trailed along the frosty snow. I had been surprised when Aro suggested we go away for Christmas. Usually we spent them at Volterra. I really hadn't imagined him taking me back to my hometown. I'd already visited my old house, it was rundown now, but in my memories it was as extravagant as it used to be. The place where we were staying loomed into my view, cutting me from my thoughts. It was such a beautiful house, so warm and inviting. Well, as warm and inviting as a house can be for a vampire.

I wiped my face, making sure the blood was gone. I didn't want to appear messy. I could still taste the coppery liquid in the back of my throat. I felt lazy feeding on a homeless man, it took the thrill out of everything. But, food was food. I wasn't one to complain. . .much. I smiled and jogged up the steps, looking at my reflection in the glass doors to the house. My cheeks were rosy from the blood, my eyes were a bright red. I opened the door and the smell of cinnamon hit me right between the eyes. Everything seemed. . . warmer. I closed the door and licked my lips. I could remember the taste of mother's cinnamon cookies, like I'd had one yesterday. The memory was bittersweet, and almost ruined my happy mood.

" Aro," I called back, " I'm back."

" I'm in the parlor," came a reply. I took off my coat and draped it over the banister. My gown sparkled in the candlelight, the deep green looking greener and the red strips that were entwined into the corset glittered. Christmas made me feel festive.

" What are you do-" I stopped and shook my head. I didn't even want to know. I walked into the parlor and froze in my tracks. I was so shocked, I didn't even breathe. There was a deep green pine tree in the corner of the room, with candles and tinsel hanging from the branches. A fire roared in the hearth, lighting the room with a dim glow. I gasped, putting my hand to my mouth. There were red roses in a vase on a table, there was a plate of cinnamon cookies beside them.

" I know you and your family loved spending the holidays together, and I know you've missed your old holiday traditions. So, I-" Aro gestured around the room and gave me a sheepish smile. If I could've cried, I would've.

" Oh, Aro, it's all so beautiful!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me. I kissed him as passionately as I could, my fingers tangling themselves in his long, black hair. I pulled away, placing my left hand on his cheek. " Thank you so much," I whispered.

" You know I'll give you everything," he replied, his eyes on mine. A fire burned in them, deeper than the one burning in the hearth. I looked around, taking in the elegance of the room. Aro led me to the couch, sitting me down gracefully. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was like being home. I could hear my mother rushing to complete Christmas dinner, my father smoking his pipe in the parlor. A sudden ache hit me, and I bent over in anguish. How I missed them, so very much. It'd been years, decades really, since I last saw them. But the pain was still there. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

" I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." When I turned to look at Aro, I saw he was gone. I frowned, instantly hating how I hadn't even heard him move. " Aro, wherever did you go?" I complained.

" I knew I shouldn't have. . . Damned you Sagelle." I looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. I finally found him in the front hall, his eyes on the glass. Frost was etched around the corners, snow was still falling outside. "You. . . you would have been better off living a normal, human life." I scoffed and put my hand on his back.

" Aro really, I've never been a normal human. Must I remind you of my past? Well, let's see. . . A pack of vampires broke into my home and killed my family. You saved me and dropped me off at a church, where I spent my years fighting the very creatures that had torn apart my life. I found you again, fell in love against my better judgment, and had you turn me. Where in all of that, do you see a normal life? Where is my cruel, cold-hearted lover? I hate seeing you so, vulnerable." He wouldn't face me. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what was wrong. " Aro, darling, there's no one I'd rather spend Christmas with than you. I made my decision. . . Please, stop hating yourself over it."

Finally he turned to me, his eyes black. " I can't help it. I cannot help but think that you. . . " He lowered his head. I put a hand on my hip, the velvet of the corset was warm underneath my icy fingertips.

" Would you feel better if you had a maid to drink from? Maybe you're simply thirsty."

" I'm not thirsty Sagelle,"

" Well then I cannot imagine why-"

" I saw the pain in your eyes as you glanced upon the room. It hurts you to think of your family. You miss them."

" Well, of course I miss them Aro. But that was a long time ago. I've already forgiven you. Maybe not the other vampires, but you I have. And that does not mean I don't wish to be with you. I love you, more than life itself. Now, stop being a simpering fool and come with me back into the parlor." I smiled and took Aro's hand in mine, practically dragging him back. He laughed and picked me up, then proceeded to twirl me around. I smirked and when I landed safely back on the floor, kissed him. We sat in front of the fireplace, the warmth of the flames nestling around our bodies. I began to hum Greensleeves, my head on Aro's shoulder.

" I think we should exchange gifts." Aro whispered after a couple moments. I smiled and looked up at him. His beautiful crimson eyes glowed.

" I think, that is a wonderful idea darling." I replied. Underneath the Christmas tree lay our gifts. I realized he must have put them down there when he put up the tree. " You first." I said, grabbing my square-shaped gift. I handed him the box and watched him open it. He picked up one of the custom made knives from the set. He twirled it around and smiled.

" Perfect,"

" I know, I saw your other knives were wearing down. But be careful with those, I had a sorceress in Japan lace the blades with a potion that will kill a vampire with just one stab."

" Again, perfect. Thank you love," he kissed me softly and placed the knife back. " Now, your turn. Close your eyes." I scoffed, but happily obliged. " And hold out your hands." I stuck my hands out, waiting for whatever it was.

" You know I'm going to tell Marcus and Caius all about your romantic side when we get back."

" I figured as much." I cleared my throat and arched my eyebrow.

" Aro, what-" All of a sudden something heavy hit my palms. I opened my eyes and gasped. In the middle of my hands was a sapphire necklace, with diamonds surrounding it. " Aro, it's beautiful."

" I hoped as much."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled my closer to him. I pulled apart and looked back at the beautiful tree, at my Christmas surroundings. " Thank you so much Aro. You don't know how much this means to me."

" Anything Sagelle, anything for you. Mon amour,"

" Mon amour," I crooned back, my eyes staring into his. I put my lips to his neck, moving my way up to his ear. " Take me upstairs," I said quietly. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms. His eyes smoldered with lust. Outside snow was still falling, coating the ground in white.

As Aro carried me up the stairs, he whispered, " Joyeux Noël," in my ear.

" Joyeux Noël," I replied.

**-&-**

**a/n: This is just a little one-shot for Christmas. I love Aro and Sage, and their relationship together. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. They'll also be one on Christopher and Raven from Silent Lucidity, and Bella, Edward, and Hope. Stay tuned for those. Remember to leave your thoughts, I love getting reviews :)**

**Until next time,**

**Faith.**


End file.
